The Stolen Panties
The Stolen Panties is the seventh chapter of Mazinger Angels and the start of the second volume. Summary It's Christmas time in town, Naojiro approaches Sayaka and attempts to ask her out for the holiday season. Sayaka kicks him as a reflex while denying his request claiming she would be busy. Naojiro thinks she has a boyfriend and when Boss and co. say hello, Naojiro punches them away thinking it was one of them. While away from Naojiro, Sayaka laments that being a Mazinger Angel gives her no free time before she notices something. Inspector Ankokuji is also in the area when he notices the same event Sayaka saw: a peeper being slapped by Jun and Maria working part time in Santa costumes after looking below their skirts. Sayaka and the inspector speak to them with Sayaka asking Jun who the inspector with Jun introducing him. The inspector almost blurts out that they are angels in public until he was stopped by the three. Sayaka asks what Jun and Maria are doing, with Jun explaining that they need part-time jobs to sustain themselves with Jun asking Sayaka if she wanted to join while the inspector listened to everything. Back at HQ, Hikaru notices Prof. Nonaka with a sewing machine. While asking if it was a new idea for the robots, she also asks if he's single to which he replies yes. Hikaru says she's having a Christmas Eve party at her family's ranch asking if he wanted to come. The professor however states that the Angels are to gather at HQ before going back to work.Meanwhile a girl is wishing on the stars to confess to her crush when she notices a Santa-figure in the moonlight. The figure however is a Mechanical Beast and comes straight at the girl ripping off her clothes and stealing her panties before setting off. The girl was not the only one as other girls had their underwear stolen throughout the night. On Christmas Eve, the Angels were all summoned to catch the underwear thief. While they lash out at the commander, the commander explains that the thief was using a giant robot. The Angels are distressed as the thief uses the Satan Claus P10 to steal girls panties to fill a 50m swimming pool. Minerva then appears behind the Mechanical Beast while Maria jumps down to confront the thief. Maria gets peeved when he states that he wanted to take her panties and tried to hit him but he dodged and touched Maria's backside with Maria being embarrassed and kicking him off the Mechanical Beast's sleigh. Minerva then kicks Satan Claus off the sleigh so that he could be bombarded by the other Angel's missiles. With the Mechanical Beast destroyed, the benefactor ponders if it was a mistake to give the thief a Mechanical Beast. Sayaka laments that there wasn't even a need to get everyone out but the professor contacts everyone for one more task. Naojiro laments that he's the only guy without a girl before the thief shows up revealing that he's Naojiro's older brother while noticing the state he's in. The Angels are riding the Satan Claus' sleigh in their robots dressed in Santa costumes. The inspector wanted to give Jun a gift for her hard work but she wasn't there. He then notices what appears to be snow and catching a calling card from the Angels. Trivia *The girl wishing on the stars is Sayuri Yukishiro from the manga Susano Oh. Category:Angels Chapters